My Dream and My Friends
by Anyelir Putih
Summary: Teman dan mimpi. Hal mana yang akan aku pilih? Jika temanpun telah mengkhianatiku juga mimpi yang telah pergi meninggalkanku. Haruskah aku menyerah? dan menganggap mereka tak pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Jika memang perlu maka aku akan mengubur semua impianku untukmu ryeowookie / Mianhe Kyuhyunie / Brothership Super junior
1. Chapter 1

Howaaa, saya datang lagi dengan dua FF baru, hehehe. Semoga kalian menyukainya ya. Dan berharap cerita ini mendapat respon yang baik.

**Title : My Dream and My Friend**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : All of Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : Kehidupan mereka milik mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Many typos, gaje, tulisan berantakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it…**

…..

"Hyuuuuunnnnggggg" aku berlari sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit untuk dapat mengejar hyungku.

"Hey jangan berlari di Rumah Sakit" tegur salah satu perawat disana.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan saya…hosh…hosh" aku terengah dan akhirnya bisa sampai di sebelah hyung ku.

"Salahmu sendiri kyu kenapa meninggalkan psp mu di mobil" jawab hyung ku yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ish, ish, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa psp hyung."

"Tapi kan kita lagi di Rumah sakit kyu, dan hanya ingin menjenguk teuki hyung sebentar saja. Bukannya mau tinggal dan menginap disini."

"Aku tahu, tapi pasti nanti aku akan dilupakan oleh kalian, apalagi jika hyung dan teuki hyung sudah mulai membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Aku akan mati kebosanan hyung."

"Aish, baiklah. Terserah padamu saja."

Akhirnya kami telah sampai di ruang rawat vvip bernama kamar kamboja. Kami mulai mengetuk dan memasuki ruangan. Ternyata teuki hyung tidak sendiri, dia sedang ditemani oleh dongsaengnya. Senangnya, jadi aku punya teman bermain dan bisa mengusili donghae hyung dalam bertanding games.

"Annyeong hyungie, apa kabar."

"Annyeong Chulie, aku sudah lebih baik. Annyeong Kyuhyunie, kamu makin gembul saja ya. Sini, hyung ingin mencubit pipimu."

Heechul hyung dan Donghae hyung tertawa, apalagi saat melihatku menggembungkan pipiku karena merengut kesal. Aku sebal sekali jika selalu ada yang mengatakan aku tambah gendut, padahal aku sudah memulai program dietku dibantu oleh siwon hyung, tetangga disebelah rumahku.

"Donghae hyung, ayo kita bertanding games." Aku berjalan mendekati donghae hyung dan tidak mempedulikan teuki hyung sama sekali. Kulihat teuki hyung hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkahku yang sangat kekanakan.

"Yak evil, beri salam dulu pada teuki hyung. Dasar tidak sopan." Heechul hyung memberengut sambil menjewer telingaku. Uuhhh aku kesal sekali, bagaimana bisa dia hyung kandungku yang suka sekali menyiksaku. Aku harus menanyakan pada eomma, jangan-jangan hyung ku itu dulu tertukar di Rumah sakit saat lahir.

"Argh, appo, aku tidak mau hyung. Teuki hyung hanya ingin mencubit pipiku. Andwae, ini asetku tahu hyung."

"Apa-apaan itu, salahkan sendiri kenapa tubuhmu makin gembul begitu. Sepertinya program dietmu bersama siwonie telah gagal." Heechul hyung melihatku sambil mendelik padaku.

"Yahhh, pipi kyuhyunie benar-benar cocok untuk di cubit. Lihat hyung, lihat imut sekali kan."

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka jika donghae hyung akan menyerangku dan mencubitku. Aku bisa mendengar semua orang tertawa di ruangan itu.

"Aish, aku benci kalian semua. Aku mau pulang." Aku berjalan melangkah keluar ruangan menuju toilet di luar kamar teuki hyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh marah. Apa-apaan mereka itu, malah menjadikanku boneka yang bisa di cubit semaunya.

Aku bercermin dan melihat pantulan diriku. Dan aku terkejut. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku benar-benar menjadi gembul begini. Kenapa pipiku malah semakin chubby. Pantas saja hyungdeul gemas padaku. Sepertinya benar apa kata Heechul hyung jika dietku gagal.

Haaah, aku menghela nafas pelan, ini karena aku terlalu cuek dengan penampilan jadi aku jarang bercermin. Dan tidak menyadari perubahan dalam diriku sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara orang tertawa kecil di sebelahku, kulihat donghae hyung dan ryeowookie berdiri disana menahan tawa mereka.

Ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau mereka melihat tingkahku tadi yang bercermin sambil menggerutu dan kesal melihat pipi chubby ku. Ya ampun aku malu sekali, aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai memanas menahan malu.

"Hahahahaha, kyuhyunie, kau lucu sekali. Hahahahaha Apa kamu baru menyadari pipi chubby mu itu hah? Hahahaha"

"Donghae hyung, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa? Kau sungguh menyebalkan."

"Hahahahaha, kamu itu bodoh sekali kyu, padahal kamu selalu bilang kamu itu jenius. Lihat, ini semua karena kamu yang tidak peduli penampilan. Hahahaha."

"Yak, wookie, aku ini tidak bisa sepertimu yang sangat peduli penampilan kemanapun akan pergi. Dan aku tidak bisa seperti heechul hyung yang selalu melihat cermin setiap saat. Dan kapan kamu datang kesni? Aku tidak melihatmu di ruangan teuki hyung tadi."

"Aku baru datang saat kamu baru saja melangkah keluar kamar kyu. Makanya aku bisa tahu kamu kemana saat donghae hyung bilang ingin mengejarmu yang sedang kesal."

"Kamu datang bersama siapa kesini wookie-ah?"

"Hey, hey, apa kalian akan meneruskan pembicaraan kalian di dalam toilet ini?"

"Hahahaha, mian hyung, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapaaarr~~"

"Yak Kyu, kamu masih mau makan juga? Katanya kamu mau diet?" protes donghae hyung.

"Dietnya besok saja hyung. Aku mau makan yang banyak sekarang sebelum mulai diet besok."

"Aigoo Kyuhyun-ah, kalo gitu caranya kamu gak akan bisa diet. Ini karena kamu kebanyakan bermain sama changmin, makanya kamu jadi gila makan gitu." Terlihat wookie menggeleng prihatin.

"Betul, betul, ini semua karena aku selalu diajak wisata kuliner oleh changmin akhir-akhir ini."

Aku mengangguk sambil berpikir, benar juga. Besok-besok aku tidak akan mau jika diajak changmin keluar kota untuk jalan-jalan. Aku harus diet, jika tidak lama-lama tubuhku seperti balon.

Changmin sih enak tubuhnya bagus dan bisa berbentuk seperti siwon hyung atau donghae hyung. Sedangkan aku susah sekali untuk membentuk badanku seperti itu.

Setelah sampai di kantin, aku benar-benar memesan makan karena aku merasa lapar, sedangkan donghae hyung dan wookie hyung hanya memesan minuman. Kami semua teman dari kecil, dan kami bertetangga. Jadi kami sangat akrab.

Donghae hyung adalah dongsaeng teuki hyung. Sedangkan wookie adalah dongsaeng yesung hyung dan sungmin hyung. Dan aku hanya memiliki heechul hyung. Lantas masih ada siwon hyung yang merupakan anak tunggal yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumahku.

Kami menghabiskan masa kecil kami bersama sampai sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku senior high school dan hyung ku sudah bekerja, kami tetap memiliki hubungan yang baik. Meski tidak semuanya selancar yang kalian pikirkan. Kami tetap menghadapi banyak masalah sebelumnya.

Membuat kami terpecah, bertengkar, juga saling membenci. Tapi itu semua masa lalu, karena teuki hyung lah kami bisa bersama lagi seperti sekarang ini. Selalu teuki hyung yang akan menyelesaikan semua masalah kami sedari dulu.

**Flashback on**

BUGH…

BUAGH...

BRUK...

Di tengah guyuran hujan deras terdengar suara pukulan. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain dan merasa paling kuat di antara yang lain.

"Brengsek, bisa-bisanya aku berteman dengan pengkhianat selama ini."

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau telah salah paham hyung, ini tidak benar. Hentikan hyung."

"Salah paham katamu?" Buagh, pukulan keras mendarat di perut lawan.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Hyung…"

"Diaaaammm… Aku membencimu dengan segenap hatiku."

"Heechul hyung maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu."

"Hyung dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" teriak seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Heh, aku hanya memberikan pelajaran penting pada pengkhianat ini."

"Sudahlah hyung, kita pulang saja, arra?"

"…"

"Aku lelah hyung."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang kyu."

Heechul hyung dan kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang terluka parah dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhe kyuhyunie, mianhe, bukan maksudku untuk memberi goresan di hatimu."

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa-apaan itu? Apa dengan memukulnya kesempatan untukku datang kembali? Tidak hyung. Jadi tolong jangan buat keributan seperti itu lagi."

"Tangan hyung sangat gatal kyu, hyung tidak terima jika kau diperlakukuan seperti itu. Seharusnya kamulah sekarang yang mendapat kontrak menyanyi dari agency itu. Bukan dia."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara memukulinya hyung. Bagaimana jika hyungdeulnya balas dendam pada hyung nanti?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menhadapi mereka semua nanti. Kau jangan khawatir, aku jago bertarung kyu."

"Ne, ne aku tahu. Tapi sungmin hyung lebih jago martial art daripada dirimu hyung."

"Nanti aku akan meminta bantuan hankyung untuk membalasnya lagi."

"Ini tidak akan ada habisnya hyung. Dan cukup aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi. Dan jangan dibahas lagi. Ataupun menyebut nama ryeowook di depanku lagi. Aku lelah hyung, aku tidur duluan. Jjaljayo."

Kaki jenjangku melangkah masuk ke kamar meninggalkan sosok hyung cantikku yang menatap kesal padaku. Aku mulai mengganti bajuku yang basah karena hujan, aku tidak ingin sakit.

Besok ada tes olahraga, dan aku tidak mau tumbang karena kehujanan. Kan tidak keren jika kapten tim basket gagal pada test olahraga untuk ujian akhir. Apa kata penggemarku nanti? Haahh, seperti aku peduli saja. Aku tertawa karena pikiran konyolku itu.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku pada kasur dan aku mulai menatap langit-langit kamar. Kim Ryeowook, sahabat baikku dari kami masih bayi. Tetangga rumahku dan teman bermainku. Meski kami berbeda sekolah.

Tetapi setiap akhir minggu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena sebuah kesalahan membuat aku mulai menjauhinya, juga membencinya? Benarkah?

Entahlah, seperti apapun dia menyakitiku juga mengambil semua mimpiku. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membencinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bukan hanya dia, tetapi semua hyungdeul yang selalu menjaga dan menemaniku sejak kecil, yang selalu berada disekelilingku. Bagiku mereka juga keluargaku, dan aku tidak mungkin membenci keluargaku bukan.

Aku sungguh terkejut saat tadi melihat heechul hyung menyerangnya di taman tadi. Aku tahu jika heechul hyung sangat sayang juga protektif padaku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan berbuat seekstrim itu.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya, tapi tetap saja aku bersikap dingin padanya tadi. Aku terluka, tetap terluka karena dia telah mengkhianatiku. Tapi hatiku sakit melihat dia terluka parah oleh hyung ku. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, dan aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haahhh,,,pendek? Hehehe ini baru awalan, saya sedang mencoba membuat multi chapter. Dan untuk ke depannya full of flashback. Karena menceritakan semua kejadian sebelum leeteuk masuk rumah sakit. Oke, di tunggu review dari kalian. Terima kasih, bow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Erka, oke sudah dilanjut

ririzhi, oke ini sudah

chairun, terima kasih, ini sudah di lanjut

kyuli 99, yeps, sudah dilanjut

mifta cinya, wkwkwk kn memang alur maju trus dibuat mundur terus sekarang dan seterusnya.

adlia, ya sudah terima kasih

Filo. Hip, halo selamat datang hehe, ya lumayan ancur sih hasilnya hahaha, dia memang gembul.

**Title : My Dream and My Friend**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : All of Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : Kehidupan mereka milik mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Many typos, gaje, tulisan berantakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading…**

"Pagi kyuhyunie sayang" senyum lembut eomma selalu menyambut pagiku.

"Pagi eomma" ku balas senyum eomma yang selalu menenangkan hatiku.

"Pagi appa" kulihat appa mendongak untuk melihatku dari balik koran paginya.

"Pagi jagoan appa" dan aku langsung terduduk di tempatku tanpa menyapa hyungku disana.

"Huh, magnae hyung masih ngambek eoh?" kulirik sekilas hyung ku yang memberengut kesal menatapku.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi? Heechul-ah kamu ini yang paling tua dan sudah dewasa, jangan sering bertengkar dengan dongsaengmu."

"Kami tidak bertengkar appa, hanya kyuhyun kecil tidak suka dengan perbuatanku."

"Aku tidak kecil hyung, tubuhku jauh lebih tinggi darimu."

"Ne, ne tapi umurmu tidak bisa melampauiku" kulihat heechul hyung mulai menampakan smirk andalannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati sayang." Eomma memberiku kecupan sekilas dan appa tersenyum mengangguk padaku.

"Hey, kau tidak mau hyung antarkan ke sekolah eoh?" kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Yak, Kim Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku di halaman rumah besar ini. Jika aku ingin berangkat naik bis, berarti aku harus berangkat lebih pagi. Ku sapa satpam penjaga yang membukakan gerbang untukku. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat gerbang sudah terbuka.

"Kyuhyun-ah" terdengar suara lirih dari seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan muka babak belur.

"…" aku terdiam dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengabaikannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah mianhe"

"…" aku terus terdiam dan terus berjalan menuju halte bis. Tumben sekali orang yang mengikutiku ini tidak membawa mobil sport kesayangannya dan memilih menaiki bis.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku Lee Ryeowook" ucapku dengan dingin.

"Tidak, sampai kau mau memaafkanku"

"Aku tidak suka ada orang dengan wajah berantakan mengikutiku. Apalagi kita beda sekolah, bisa-bisa aku di anggap telah menyerangmu"

Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan aku terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa, itu Kyuhyun, dia tetap tampan seperti biasa."

"Kau benar, ah kesan dinginnya benar-benar membuat dia seperti pangeran."

"Bukankah hari ini ada tes menyanyi?"

"Iya, aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara indahnya"

"Kau benar, sayang sekali kita dilarang untuk merekam di lingkungan sekolah"

Ku dengar bisik-bisik dari para wanita di sekitarku. Sungguh ini membuatku sangat risih. Bisakah mereka diam untuk sehari saja tanpa menyambutku dengan histeria berlebihan.

Dan apa maksud mereka tadi? Tes menyanyi? Sial, aku sungguh lupa. Aku harus menyanyi apa nanti? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan lagu untuk nanti. Aku harus benar-bena mencari lagu untuk ku sebelum yesung hyung mengkritik ku habis-habisan karena lagu yang kupilih.

"Pagi kyuhyunie" kulihat senyum siwon hyung menyambutku saat aku memasuki kelas.

"Pagi hyung"

Sebenarnya aku ini mengikuti kelas percepatan sehingga aku berada di tingkat yang sama dengan siwon hyung, donghae hyung, juga ryeowook hyung. Hanya saja ryeowook dan donghae hyung berbeda sekolah denganku.

"Kau ingat bukan hari ini kita ada tes olahraga dan menyanyi?"

"Aku lupa hyung" aku menghela nafasku dan berkata jujur pada salah satu temanku yang super ramah ini.

"Apa kau juga lupa jika hari ini kita ada latihan untuk mengikuti festival nasional di Busan nanti?"

"Mwo? Aish aku benar-benar lupa. Sial." Aku mengcak-acak rambutku dengan kesal.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau jadi pelupa begini? Kemana si jenius Kim kyuhyun?"

"Berhenti mengejek ku hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa. Banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

Ya, banyak yang kupikirkan. Terutama masalah besarku dengan ryeowook. Seharusnya aku memanggilnya hyung bukan? Karena dia lebih tua dariku.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa mengikuti festival itu ato tidak hyung." Juga tidak ingin berhadapan dengan ryeowook terus setiap harinya tambahku dalam hati.

"Mana bisa begitu kyuhyun? Kau ini vokalis utama, ingat? Siapa yang akan menggantikanmu nanti?"

"Ryeowookie bisa menggantiku."

"Meski wookie memiliki suara yang bagus tetap saja kita sudah sepakat bukan. Kamu ini vokalis utama"

"Tekniknya lebih bagus dariku hyung"

"Kyuhyun, apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita semua?" hardik siwon hyung dan membuat semua orang di kelas menatap kami.

Aku terdiam, ya aku mengingatnya hyung, hanya saja dia melupakannya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini di dalam hati.

"Kyuhyunie, cukup pembicaraan kita ini. Aku sungguh heran kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengungkitnya. Sudah selama lima tahun kita mendirikan band ini dan semuanya baik-baik saja kyuhyunie." Ucap siwon hyung dengan pelan dan tatapan mata memelas padaku.

Aku tetap terdiam dan tidak menanggapi. Kulihat teman-teman di kelas masih menatap kami tertarik. Ya mereka tertarik karena aku hanya akan bersikap ramah hanya pada orang-orang yang berani mendekatiku dan mengajakku berteman.

Karena biasanya mereka segan untuk berteman juga mengajak ku berbicara. Apalagi alasannya? Jika bukan karena aku ini selalu peringkat satu di sekolah. Aku yang lebih muda dari mereka semua. Aku yang menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah ini. Serta juga merupakan anak bungsu dari Kim corp saah satu pemilik perusahaan tekonologi Korea.

Dan jangan lupakan, aku juga pemegang juara pertama olimpiade matematika nasional dua minggu lalu yang menambah daftar orang-orang yang menatap kagum padaku dn semakin segan untuk berteman denganku.

Hanya siwon hyung yang menjadi teman dekatku di sekolah. Dia tampan, dan juga salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah. Serta anak pemilik Choi Corp salah satu pemilik department store terbesar di Korea.

Kami benar-benar menjadi idola di sekolah elit ini. Ya sekolah ku merupakan sekolah elit yang didalamnya kebanyakan berisi anak-anak pengusaha juga pejabat. Tapi jangan remehkan prestasi akademik sekolah ini. Karena sekolah ini selalu mendapat banyak penghargaan.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku tanpa semangat memasuki kelas. Aku sedikit risih dengan tatapan banyak orang sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas tadi. Aku tahu maksud tatapan itu, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

Sreet.

"Pagi wookie-ah. OMO, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" donghae mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tak apa, hanya luka kecil. Akh appo, jangan menyentuhnya hae" jawabku sambil meringis sakit.

"Mianhe, tapi kamu kenapa? Bertengkar dengan siapa? Ani, tidak mungkin kamu bertengkar. Jadi siapa yang menyerangmu? Cepat kaatakan padaku ryeowook-ah."

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau cerewet sekali hae."

"Yak, wookie tapi kamu kenapa?" kulihat eunhyuk mulai melangkah memasuki kelas dan menatapku penuh selidik.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa."

"Babak belur begini kau bilang tidka apa-apa huh?"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dan ini semua aku yang memulainya hyukie. Jadi diamlah."

Aku mendengus kesal dan mulai duduk di bangkuku meninggalakan pandangan penuh tanya dari kedua sahabat baikku, donghae dan eunhyuk.

Ku tatap mataku keluar jendela dan aku melihat sekelompok orang bermain basket di lapangan. Aku tertegun dan mulai memikirkan kyuhyun. Basket, naynyi dan game selalu identik dengannya.

Aku sedang berpikir apa yang dilakukannya. Dan bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Aku menyesal dengan semua perbuatanku. Dan aku ingin dia kembali menjadi sahabatku.

"Yak, Lee ryeowook. Kami sedang berbicara padamu." Aku tersentak kaget dengan tepukan di punggungku.

"Kau ini melamun apa sih? Apa yang kau lihat? Aah basket? Aku jadi ingat kyuhyun dan merindukan anak itu. Sudah hamper sebulan kita tidak beertemu dengannya. Apa dia sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok besar rumahnya? Hahaha"

"Ne, aku juga merindukannya hyuk"

Aku terdiam mendengar eunhyuk dan donghae mulai membicarakan kyuhyun dengan semangat. Kami semua selalu bangga padanya. Dan topik pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja dengan kemenangan kyuhyun di olimpiade matematika.

"Kita harus meminta traktiran darinya hae."

"Ne, kita belum mengucapkan selamat secara langsung padanya.

"Apa kita perlu membuat pesta hae?"

"Ani, kyuhyunie tidak menyukai pesta hyuk."

"Magnae kecil kita itu selalu saja membanggakan dengan semua prestasinya."

Aku terdiam, merasa sedikit sesak di hatiku. Iri mungkin. Karena selalu saja kyuhyun yang bisa membuat semua orang bangga dengannya. Dia sempurna bukan?

Memiliki orang tua lengkap dan sangat kaya, tinggi, jenius, pandai bermain basket, tampan, juga memiliki suara yang indah. Sedangkan aku yang yatim piatu dan tinggal di rumah sederhana ini telah mengambil mimpinya.

Semua salah bukan? Ya salah, karena dengan semua iri hati juga egoisku aku telah mengambil kesempatan yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Aku tidak berhak mengambil itu meski aku iri hati padanya.

Semua mata selalu tertuju padanya. Selalu tertarik padanya. Semua kesempatan bisa dia miliki. Dan aku bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dirinya.

Aku kesal memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku jika aku sangat menyesal dan ingin bersujud meminta maaf darinya. Karena dia sahabat baikku. Dia yang selalu baik padaku. Dan memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku menyayanginya, aku menganggapnya adikku. Karena dia selalu bermanja padaku.

Aku sungguh bingung, apakah aku akan terus meminta maaf padanya. Atau harus tetap kesal padanya karena dia selalu lebih menonjol dariku.

"Hey wookie." Lagi-lagi aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah seminggu ini kamu berubah menjadi pendiam dan sekarang muncul dengan wajah penuh luka. Jika ada masalah katakana pada kami wookie-ah jangan hanya diam seperti itu." Kutatap mata donghae hyung yang memelas meminta penjelasan.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan dapat kudengar suara dengusan dari eunhyuk.

"Jangan lupa, kita ada latihan nanti"

"Eh?"

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak melamun. Kita akan latihan nanti malam." Jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat mengikuti festival nasional di Busan? Aku, hyukie, dan siwonie sudah pergi mendaftar kesana minggu lalu."

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar lupa."

"ini festival pertama kita di nasional. Sudah lima tahun kita membentuk band ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan menyalurkan hobi kita. Sudah saatnya kta serius dan mengikuti ajang seperti ini."

"Benar hae, jangan kita sia-siakan kesempatan kali ini."

Kesempatan. Lagi-lagi aku merasa pukulan dalam hatiku jika mendengar kata itu.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, mianhe."

"Mwo? Yak Lee ryeowook apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau penuh kejutan sekali hari ini?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut festival tersebut."

"Yak ini kesempatan pertama kita dan kau malah menghindar. Kau benar-benar…."

"Tenang hyukie, wookie pasti memiliki alasannya." Jawab donghae sambil menahan tubuh eunhyuk yang siap menerjangku.

"Wookie-ah coba kau katakan alasanmu. Kita tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu anggota. Siwonie dan kyuhyunie pasti sedih"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk kali ini." Jawabku dengan suara lemah.

"Apa sekarang kau menjadi seorang pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab?" jawab eunhyuk dengan suara sinis padaku.

"Aku akan mengikuti training dan menjalani karantina." Jawab ku dengan suara pelan dan kupastika mereka dapat mendengarku.

"Training apa?" tanya eunhyuk bingung.

"Training menyanyi Sm entertainment." Tambah ku berbisik sangat pelan.

"MWO?" jerit keduanya dengan sangat keras.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author note: yang jadi main cast disini kyuhyun dan ryeowook. Dan untuk sekarang ini aku membuat ryeowook yang tersiksa. Masih di chapter selanjutnya entah berapa baru giliran kyuhyun, hahaha.**

**Mungkin untuk selanjutnya akan ada banyak tambahan cast di luar super junior member. Sepertinya saya membutuhkan banyak nama di ff ini. Seperti biasa, di tunggu reviewnya, terutama saran dan kritikan. Dan maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Dream and My Friend**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : All of Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : Kehidupan mereka milik mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Many typos, gaje, tulisan berantakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading…**

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Suara bola basket yang memantul menggema di lapangan indoor sekolah. Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang memakai seragam sekolah lengkap hanya dasinya saja yang berantakan terus memantulkan bola dan memasukkan kedalam ring sendirian. Ya dia sendirian, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu.

Trak. Suara bola yang masuk ke dalam ring. Dan namja itu menagmbilnya bola itu dan terus memantukan juga berlari mengelilingi lapangan lalu memasukan bola ke ring yang ada di seberang ring sebelumnya. Terus seperti itu selama dua puluh menit tanpa henti.

Terlihat jika namja itu sedang kesal. Semua orang di sekolah tahu, jika namja tampan itu sedang kesal maka dia akan melampiaskannya dengan bermain basket sampai lelah.

Di pinggir lapangan, seorang namja tampan lainnya sedang berdiri dan mengamati namja yang sibuk bermain basket dengan penuh amarah, dia hanya memperhatikan sambil membawa sebuah handuk yang tersampir di bahunya.

Bruk. Terdengar suara benda jatuh. Ah bukan benda tapi seseorang yang jatuh. Namja yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sejak tadi menghampiri namja yang terjatuh. Dan menutuipi wajahnya dengan handuk yang dia bawa.

"Sudah cukup kyunie, kau sudah lelah. Tenagamu sudah habis setelah tes olahraga tadi." Ucap namja yang berjongkok di sampng tubuh yang sedang terlentang di lapangan.

"Cih, ini baru dua puluh menit hyung, dan aku sudah ambruk. Lemah" jawab namja itu kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hum? Kenapa kamu marah? Ceritakan padaku" ucap siwon, namja yang menghampirinya tadi sambil membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang masih tertutup handuk. Dia sangat pintar, sengaja tidak mengubah posisi handuk, karena dia sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Haah, dasar keras kepala. Seluruh sekolah saja paham jika kau sedang kesal maka kau akan melampiaskannya dengan bermain basket. Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin dan makan siang. Masih ada tes menyanyi di kelas setelah ini" ajak siwon sambil menyentuh bahu kyuhyun.

"Hm"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu wookie? training apa ini? Kapan kamu ikut audisi?" tanya eunhuk tidak sabaran.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menceritakan apapun. Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang seakan menampar wajah tampannya. Menyadarkan dia apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena sejak tadi ryeowook hanya diam saja. Bahkan setelah donghae dan eunhyuk menyeretnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi sampai ke atap gedung tempat mereka bias berlatih, ryeowook masih terdiam.

"Yak. Jawab wookie" bentak eunhyuk tidak sabaran.

"Aku..aku…" jawab ryeowook ragu dengan wajah yang hampir menahan tangisnya, padaha wajahnya masih bengkak karena semua luka di pukul heechul.

Eunhyuk dan donghae hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban dari ryeowook. Setelah 10 menit, ryeowook juga tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yak, kamu ingin mempermainkan kami eoh?" bentak eunhyuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku menggantikan kyuhyun ikut audisi, aku mencuri formulir itu dari kamar kyuhyun saat aku berkunjung disana, dan aku berkata pada panitia jika kyuhyun tidak dapat ikut audisi dan aku yang menggantikannya dengan namaku"

"Mwo? Apa kau gila hah? Kau berubah jadi pengkhianat hah?" teriak donghae kali ini.

"Wae? Kenapa? Apa aku juga tidak bisa memiliki kesempatan menjadi seorang penyanyi?" tanya ryeowook menantang.

"Jika kau ingin ikut, cukup katakana pada kami semua, terutama kyuhyun. Dia pasti akan mengajakmu juga. Bukan berlaku curang begini." Jawab eunhyuk.

"Oya? Benarkah? Apa kyuhyun akan memberikannya padaku? Ini juga impiannya. Dan hanya dia yang mendapat undangan khusus mengikuti audisi dari staff disana. Aku juga bisa bernyanyi, bahkan lebih baik darinya."

Buk, buk. Suara pukulan melayang dari tangan donghae pada tubuh ringkih ryeowook yang penuh luka.

"Kamu keterlaluan, pengkhianat" teriak donghae.

"Wae? Kenapa selalu kyuhyun dan kyuhyun yang kalian banggakan? Apa hanya dia yang boleh mewujudkan impiannya?" teriak ryeowook tidak sabaran.

"Kalian selalu memujinya dengan semua prestasi yang dia miliki. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Bahkan vokalis di band pun menjadi miliknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi penyanyi, membanggakan hyungdeul. Dan dapat kalian semua banggakan, tidak bisakah aku mengambil kesempatan ini?" ucap ryeoowook dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Eunhyuk dan donghae hanya terdiam sejak tadi mendengar semua jawaban ryeowook.

"Wae? Kenapa selalu kyuhyun dan kyuhyun. Sejak kecil selalu dia yang menjadi kebanggaan. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki bakat apapun yang dapat menandinginya. Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi dan bermain piano dengan baik. Tidak bisakah aku memanfaatkan itu?"

"Tidak bisakah kalian memberikan kesempatan itu padaku? Aku iri padanya, yang mendapat perhatian dari para hyungdeul kita juga teman-teman. Aku iri padanya yang berkeluarga lengkap dan sangat kaya. Aku juga iri pada semua bakat dan prestasi yang dia dapat. Dan AKU MEMBENCINYA sejak dulu." Teriak ryeowook.

Kata-kata itu mengejutkan eunhyuk dan donghae. Dia tidak menyangka jika ryeowook sudah sejauh ini menyimpan semua rasa itu di dalam hati. Apa selama ini persahabatan mereka palsu? Itu yang ada di benak mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-an" ucap eunhyuk lemas.

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan ryeowook dan langsung berbalik ke belakang dan melihat kyuhyun juga siwon yang sudah berdiri disana.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan siwon yang manatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Ryeowook langsung berlari melewati tubuh kyuhyun dan siwon yang masih terpaku di tempat dan meninggalkan teman-temannya di atap.

Bruk. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah dan dia jatuh tertuduk. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Hati kecilnya inging sekali tidak mempercayai smua itu. Tapi otaknya berkata lain dan meyerukan jika itu semua benar dan diucapkan oleh orang itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun merasa sesak, dan meremas dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit dan terluka juga bingung harus berbuat apa-apa.

"kyunie, gwenchana?" ucap siwon khawatir.

"kyuhyunie, kyuhyunie, hiks" ucap donghae sambil memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dengan erat.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap itu semua dengan pandangan nanar. Tidak menyangka persahabatan mereka bertahun-tahun sejak kecil harus hancur seperti ini.

Donghae masih menangis sambil memeluk kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun yang merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya, ikut meneteskan air mata dan menangis dengan diam. Dia merasa hancur. Dan pelukan donghae membuatnya rapuh sehingga dia dapat menangis.

Kesunyian mengahmpiri mereka selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang berani berbicara satu katapun. Mereka semua tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dengan kyuhyun yang masih menangis tersedu di pelukan donghae.

Mereka semua bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terus berlari sambil menangis tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya di jalan. Dia sadar pasti dia terlihat sangat berantakan.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, ryeowook mulai mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Dia lelah karena berlari sangat jauh, dia juga lelah menangis sepanjang jalan. Dia berharap, hyungdeulnya masih di luar kota dan belum kembali.

"Aku pulang" ucap ryeowook dengan lesu saat membuka pintu untuk amsuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang" sambut sungmin dengan tersenyum ke arah pintu.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka jika hyungdeulnya sudah pulang.

"Omo, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya sungmin.

Ryeowok yang sadar jika wajah dan tubuhnya babak belur langsung membuang muka dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Mau kemana kau? Jawab pertanyaan sungmin tadi?" ucap yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pandangan tajam.

"E..e..aku terjatuh kemarin"

"Jangan bohong Lee ryeowook, kamu piker bisa membohongi kami? Kamu habis bertarung dengan siapa?" tanya sungmin dengan keras.

"Aku tidak bertarung hyungie"

"Lalu kamu kenapa? Dan kenapa matamu sembab? Kamu habis menangis?"cecar yesung yang terus mananyai dongsaengnya.

"Ah, kamu habis bertengkar dengan yang lain? Siapa eunhyuk? Donghae? Siwon? Kyuhyun? Ah kyuhyun tidak mungkin, dia kan tidak bisa berkelahi, dan dia membenci kekerasan" ucap sungmin yang menerka apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya.

"Huh, bahkan hyungdeul selalu memujinya. Kalian bahkan tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan kyuhyun yang memukulku bukan?" jawab ryeowook yang tersenyum sinis.

"Eh serius kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin" ucap yesung sambil melepaskan genggamannya di lengan ryeowook dan berpandangan bingung dengan sungmin.

"Ya, ya kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik yang tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah bukan?" tanya ryeowook sinis memandang kedua hyungdeulnya yang masih bertatapan bingung padanya.

Ryeowook pun mendengus tidak suka "Ya memang benar bukan kyuhyun yang memukulku, tapi orang lain."

"Hahh syukurlah" ucap sungmin lega, dan yesung yang menghembuskan napasnya lega mendengar ucapan ryeowook tadi.

"Bahkan hyungdeul tidak mengkhawatirkanku yang penuh luka seperti ini, dan malah mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun yang takut mendapat masalah" teriak ryeowook di hadapan hyungdeul.

"Eh, bukan begitu wookie, kami juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Sini hyung obati lukamu" ucap sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum kepada dongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak butuh" ucap ryeowook dingin sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu setelah itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia menjadi sensitif dengan nama kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin bingung yang manatap pintu kamar ryeowook yang tertutup rapat.

"Entahlah, pasti mereka baru saja bertengkar tadi. Dan kita cukup bersyukur buka kyuhyun yang memukul wookie, karena aku tidak akan sanggup membalas balik kepada kyuhyun nanti, sudah tidak usah pedulikan anak itu yang sedang merajuk" jawab yesung datar.

"Ya, benar juga, untung saja bukan kyuhyun, ah aku akan melanjutkan masakanku saja" ucap sungmin dengan riang menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Brengsek" desis ryeowook di kamar sambil membanting tasnya di lantai.

"Kyuhyun selalu kyuhyun. Bahkan hyungdeulku lebih menyayanginya di banding aku? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku menyesal karena telah minta maaf dan memohon padamu tadi pagi Kim Kyuhyun"

"Aku membencimu, dan aku akan membuat kamu tidak bisa menggapai impian mu sebagai seorang penyanyi. Karena akulah yang akan menjadi penyanyi itu Kim kyuhyun" ujar ryeowook yang berbicara pada cermin di kamarnya sendiri.

"Dulu kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, tapi sekarang tidak. Kesempatan debut sebagai penyanyi akan menjadi milik ku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama, hehehe. Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya juga sangat pendek, mood sedang tidak baik sama sekali. Fic ini penuh dengan typo karena tanpa edit juga cerita dan gaya penulisan yang standar. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Aku cinta kalian semua readers juga reviewers, kalian semangatku. Ada yang nonton ss6 jkt? Saya gak bisa nonton, dan ketemu kyuhyun, sedihnya huhuhu. Oke ditunggu reviewnya, terima kasih.**


End file.
